Cheshire's Broken Heart
by MidnightsDivineFlower
Summary: Cheshire is a girl who has been through many things. The one day she finally leaves not wanting it anymore, someone from her past saves her an brings her home. Can this someone Fix A Broken Girl? or will she forever be broken? *not a good summary just read it if you want to* I own all the characters that are mentioned in the story OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever woken up in bed to find out you're alone , but it wasn't the usual feeling you get living by yourself. Just that one

feeling that you were left behind ALL ALONE, cause you know the night before right as you were going to bed he was right there with his arms

wrapped tightly around you, almost as if he knew something was going to happen, and he was holding you so tightly like he never wanted to

let go. Yet,here you are awake an alone for he is no where near you. It takes you a moment to take these events an thoughts in. When

suddenly you hear the TV in the living room on, thinking its him you throw the blankets off of you an race down stairs only to find that he is not

there either, just as you were about to leave to go find him you hear some on the news _**/EARLIER THIS MORNING A YOUNG MAN IN HIS **_

_**EARLY 20'S JUMPED OFF THE BRIDGE.../**_ eyes burning with tears ready to fall you bite your lip to fight the tears. That's when you notice his

keys are gone too, you run as fast as you can outside Yelling his name hoping just hoping that he is some where in the yard. Get no response

you are starting to loose hope, just as you are out of the corner of your eyes you see red and blue flashing lights an the police bringing him

back to you soaking wet.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at her, he sees the fear and pain of the mere thought of loosing him, just as she drops to her knees he drops

everything, running to catch her. As he gets to her he wraps his arms around her trying to calm her to stop the one thing

that breaks his heart, to stop the tears from falling. Then she finally asks him"why?", putting a finger under her chin he lift

it up soo she can look at him "I had to say the little girl that was drowning babe" but fully understanding what he meant

she looked to the cops for answer but only saw them nodding their heads confirming what he said."I thought I lost you

again, you scared me when you weren't in bed" that was when he realized his mistake of making her think that he left

her again and possibly died. He buried his face in her hair"shhhh, I'm sorry I'll never do that again Ill wake you up next

time I leave, but listen I'm never going to leave you again like I did last time... Baby you are the light that guides me out

of darkness I love you"...


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing those words somewhat calmed her down, but a part of her was saying otherwise. You see this girl right here is

the girl he tried to save from drowning, but did it work? Everyone in town knew who she was an what her story was cause

she grew up in the town of Redvine. They all knew that if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here today, Vlad was her safe

haven, the only thing to keep her sane, and the one person who can stitch her open wounds close, yet he can also make

them bigger. Cheshire Bluegroove was one seriously Broken girl. You see, last year Cheshire and her parents were

kidnapped an day after day she had to watch as they were slowly brutally murdered in front of her own eyes one by one.

It didn't get better afterwords soon enough she was raped, beaten, and sold over an over again. They were never kind

enough to drug her so she wouldn't know or feel a thing. NO! they wanted her to live through it, feel every sickening pain

and touch they gave her. She knew pain better then anyone you would ever know in your entire life. The only reason why

its not happening anymore is because of a drug/gang leader saved her, started to treat her better then anyone before

him has ever treated her. The day he found her in that cold isolates warehouse, was the day she started to want to live

again


	4. Chapter 4

He took her home with him and the rest of the gang, he noticed no fear in her eyes by being near him. In fact he didn't get

any emotion from her, an if he did it was when he raised his hand near her an she would flinch only to find out he was

only tryin to get something that was the only time she showed emotion. Each morning he would wake up to see everyone

at the table eating food that was freshly made, which was weird because no one ever cooked food that ever tasted as

great as that food did, he also noticed that each morning the new girl wasn't there eating. In fact she never ate when

everyone else did or talked to anyone always being a lone. Finally one morning he asked " where's the new girl? Who

cooked this food?" Looking around his eyes skimmed the faces of Austin, Melody, Trent and Charity his four bestfriends,

but it was Sarah who spoke up his current girlfriend "I think she's in the library babe" getting the answer he wanted, he

got up not waiting for the answer about the food an turned toward the direction of the library


	5. Chapter 5

Only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his arm "why are you even going to look for her she's a freak, she..." As soon as the word freak left

Sarah's mouth everyone knew she was in trouble " SARAH! What did you just call her!? You don't know her, or her story so what gives you the

right to call her a freak! She's been here a week and no one has tried to talk to her." He says looking at his girlfriend with pure disgust,

grabbing Sarah's hand he tore it off of him " if you don't remember this but we use to be "freaks" or when you guys were new here everyone

was welcomed with opened arms no problem, right?" Looking around the room waiting for answers to his question heads were nodding with

shocked, embarrassed faces realizing what they all did wrong. Satisfied with this he took off in the direction of the library again, as he was

about to head up the stairs he saw her at the top just looking at him.

"He-" just as he was about to speak she turned to walk away. Noticing this he ran up the stairs tripping over the last step he grabbed her

making her fall in the process "AYE!" She yelled as she fell with him falling on top"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sarah yelled as she took in the scene

infront of her eyes but Vlad didn't hear or see her. All he could focus on what the girl underneath him...


	6. Chapter 6

Cheshire started to feel uncomfortable with this stranger on top of her, she tried to get him off of her but he wouldn't move. Looking at the

bottom of the stairs she noticed a girl with blue sapphire eyes, sapphire blue hair with green tips, 5'6" tall, and wearing slutty outfit glaring

daggers at her with everyone behind her. Doing the one thing she could think of she pushed him off of her down the stairs earning a gasps from

everyone an a shriek from the slutty looking girl, taking this opportunity she got. Cheshire got up an ran to her room they gave her slamming

the door behind her locking it she jumped on her bed.

A few minutes go by, nothing happens so she decides to start reading. Just as Cheshire is about to get to the good part there's a knock at the

door not knowing who it could be, she set her book down an answers the door. Only to be meet with a slap to the face" y-you both how dare

you throw Vlad down the stairs or force him on top of you" not realizing what's happening she's forced to the ground " he should of left you

there to rot, but he didn't he was kind enough to take you into our home and this is-"as the slutty girl was about to punch her someone

grabbed her fist an threw her into the wall. " Sarah what's going on here?" The man with redish hair with blond tips, greenish blue eyes, and

snake bites asked the slutty girl so she now knows is Sarah"Vlad i-","you were what yelling and hitting this girl for something that was MY fault

not hers" Vlad spoke with some type of venom never taking his eyes off of Sarah. Feeling the tension increase by the second Cheshire left the

room for her other safe haven.


	7. Chapter 7

In this house the library. Opening the door she takes in the fresh smell of books"hmm, I love this smell" taking off her shoes, she runs around

like a child in the candy shop"isn't there a rule that says no running in libraries" stopping at the sound of the new voice she trips over her feet

falling face first on the floor, hearing foot steps rush towards her, she feels them help her up"hey are you ok?" The person

asks"don' .me!" She screams pushing the person off of her. Blinking her eyes realizing the person is Vlad the guy who saved her twice

she rushes towards him apologizing" I'm so sorry, Vlad is it? I didn't mean to please forgive me" she says looking over him for injuries"p-please

d-dont hit m-me i-i didn't m-mean t-to-" she was silence when a hand was placed over he mouth"hey, hey I am not going to hi you, that was

just a accident. Why would you..." Realizing what she just said she gets up to leave but he stops her "what's your name" he asks "Cheshire

Bluegroove"

As soon as he heard that name, it was like someone stood right in front of him holding the sharpest knife in the world plunging it in his chest

cutting right through his heart and all he could do was watch. Looking at her he couldn't believe he didn't recognize her "D-Did you just say your

name is Cheshire Bluegroove, as in Beckette and Gabriella Bluegrooves daughter?" He said almost breathless looking at her, he saw something

it was shock and pain written all over her face, but when she spoke it was with anger "how do you know their names? Do you know who I am?"

Not believing she couldn't recognize him. He did the one thing he knew would let her who he truly is, Just as she was about to leave he yelled it

" Chessie don't leave! " as the words left his mouth she stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

"W-what did you just call me?" Not believing her own ears, Cheshire turned around and for the first time she really looked at Vlad for the first

time" I know you heard what I said Chessie" he said looking her in the eyes.

"Vladimir KnightingGale?" She said taking in the sight of her ex-boyfriend slowly backing away from him "chess-"he took a step forward to stop

her" DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled running down the stairs. Vlad took off after her trying to stop her from leaving

"Chessie please just stop! Don't leave-" not really watching where he's going he slammed right into her. Cheshire looked at him with so much

hated/pain that even the devil himself would cower in fear just by the look its self "DON'T LEAVE!? do you know what happened the moment you

left without a word!?" She yelled not caring that she was causing a scene. By now everyone in the house had gathered around them, Sarah ran

up to Vlad "babe what's wrong?" At the sound of her voice Cheshire took notice of her "oh so this is the new one, hope she how to keep you"."

Excuse me, who are you suppose to be" Sarah said fuming she raised her hand to hit her but Cheshire pinned her to the floor holding a knife to

her neck"I'm the bitch you don't want to fuck with" Vlad pulled her off of Sarah kicking and screaming dragging her to his room he threw her on

his bed locking the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Running a hand through his hair, Vlad sighed looking at her "Damn! The moment you finally speak hell breaks loose" rolling her eyes, she looked

away with a grunt. Big mistake when Cheshire looked away she exposed a scar"What's that on your neck?" He asked when he finally saw it.

Still not looking at him shrugging"Why do you care? Its not any of your business" getting up to leave she sees he isn't going to move so she

took the only other way out of the room. The window. Opening it up she crawled out, halfways out Vlad pulled her back in"Chessie your not

going anywhere until we find your par-" "they're dead" she whispered softly, his eyes grew wide as she spoke those words, suddenly there's a

knock at the door" Vladdy open up" Sarah yelled banging on the door. Cheshire looked at him, he groaned giving her a croaked smile. growling

as she got up she smacked him behind the head an answered the door. As soon as Sarah saw who opened the door her smile disappeared

Hearing the sound of the door opening Vladimir looked up to see that it was Cheshire who opened it, an a very pissed off Sarah staring right at

her. He got off the bed walking towards the door "what is it?" He asked Looking emotionless at Sarah, as she tried to cling on his arm " I'm tired

so I came to sleep with you, today has been over dramatic" she said glaring at Cheshire.


	10. Chapter 10

Cheshire attempted to leave again only to be stopped by him"Sarah you can sleep in your own room, I have business to take care off now leave

your annoying me" with that the slutty girl stomped off to her room mumbling rudely, pulling Chessie back into the room he closed the door an

dragged her to sit down on his bed"start talking" he said standing in front of her with arms crossed with a look of demanding on his face" why

should I tell you anything" she questioned staring at him with a far off look in her eyes. Vlad didn't know what to do so he sat on her like he use

to when he wanted to get something out of her"g-get off of me Vladimir " she squirmed underneath him"nope not until you tell me Chessie" he

said in a sing-song voice.

30 minutes went by, she still wouldn't talk so he began to bounce on top of her this went on for another 30 minutes."Alright! Alright!I'll tell you"

she screamed pushing him off of her , landing on the floor with a thump. Cheshire took a deep breath an began to tell him" A few months after

you disappeared, I was coming back from school when these men came to the house trying to sell something or so they said , so mom let them

in interested in what the product" she laid down looking at the ceiling" but when they came in they knocked all of us out, I don't know how they

did it it I never saw them coming. The next thing I know I'm waking up in a cage tied up with mom and dad strapped to chairs in front of me. Day

by day I was forced to watch as they were slowly brutally murdered. To hear their screams and cries for help all the while I couldn't do anything

to help" Vlad just stared at her shock, speechless at hearing what she just told him. Not knowing what to do he reached for her but she moved

away walking to the door. She had her hand on the handle when she spoke"that's all you have the right to know bye" Cheshire ran to her room

slamming the door shut running to the bathroom


	11. Chapter 11

Staring at her reflection she had her long pinkish with blond hair in a ponytail, with no make up on for she never wore make up dark brown eyes,

with freckles. To many she is Beautiful but to her she's nothing but trash a nobody not wanting to see her reflection anymore she slammed her

fist into the mirror causing it to break injuring herself in the process. Cheshire put her shoes on an walked down to the kitchen never feeling pain.

Walking into the kitchen she bumped into a girl with curly white hair, red eyes, and wearing a green crop top with green shorts." Excuse me"

she said walking pass the girl. Looking at the ground the girl noticed a trail of blood following Cheshire" Hey wait your bleeding let me help you"

she yelled as she went to get the first aid kit she grabbed Cheshire pulling her sit in a chair grabbing her hand to clean the cut"I'm guessing the

sound of glass breaking was you" she said laughing the girl was now bandaging her hand, when the girl looked up she saw no pain being

shown from Cheshires body language "I'm Melody" she said extending her hand out to her"I'm Cheshire thanks for the hel-" as she was about

to finish Vlad appeared next to her.


	12. Chapter 12

To say Vlad was mad beyond belief wouldnt even be close to it, as he looked down at her he noticed the bandage on her hand "sorry but I have

to go. It was nice meeting you but I don't want to be around this jerk-"," YOU'RE NOT LEAVING GOING ANYWHERE TILL I KNOW EVERYTHING.

EVEN THEN YOU WONT UNTIL I SAY OTHER WISE"his voice boomed all through out the entire house waking up Sarah an whoever else was

sleeping. Melody feeling the tension slowly backed away from the two, as Cheshire stood her ground she gave him a daring look"oh really

nigga?" She took off out the door down the driveway. "Here we go again with the bitch being dramatic again" Sarah's voice could be heard from

upstairs. Vlad rolled his eyes racing after her, when he caught up, he tackled her"get-","no! What the fuck happened to you? Why are you act-"

she slapped him as hard as she could fighting back tears. Immediately his hand went to the place were she hit him in disbelief "what happened

to me? I was raped, beaten, sold, an forced to watch my parents brutally murdered RIGHT INFRONT OF ME! Never once did they drug me out of

my ! they wanted me to know everything, to rememer...


	13. Chapter 13

Every touch, word, smell, look and more never to live a peaceful life ever again, but to live with these horrible memories in my head never to

disappear but to forever relive them over and over, day by fucking day, the day you found me was the day I finally ran away not wanting to live

like that anymore. " she was on top of him beating with with everything she has" you promised me you would never leave, always be there to

protect me. BUT YOU LEFT AN WAS NEVER THERE TO SAVE ME FROM THEM."but now she had tears rolling down her face crying for what she went

through" .You! I wish you lefted me there to die!" She said it jus whisper but he heard what she said she hated him an there was

nothing he could do"Chessie I didn't know im-"," don't you dare say your sorry cause you aren't ... I'm going home" with that she left him there

on the hard cold concrete floor broken nose, busted lip, black eyes, just beaten badly making her way home. That's when he finally saw

something he never thought he would see come from her... She was broken, broken beyond repair. But that day he made a promise to him self

to repair her, to get her back, and never leave her again


	14. Chapter 14

Cheshire ran into the house only focusing on getting to her room when she ran right into melody again"I'm sorry" she said as she wiped her tears away so that

no one knew she was crying. Melody crouched in front of her squinting her eyes raising an eyebrow"Cheshire why do you look a mess? Wait is that Blo-"

melody stop for she caught sight of something walking through the door that clearly answered her questions, wanting to see what she was looking at Cheshire

turned around to see a badly beaten Vladimir lumping in the door. Seeing how badly she hurt him she couldn't look at him anymore. So she got up"it's nothing

j-just help Vlad "she said slowly walking up the stairs only to be slammed into the wall by Sarah" you did this to him! Now you are goi-" having enough of

Sarah, already not being in the best of moods. She pushed Sarah off of her grabbing her hair an bashed her face into the wall repeatedly, by the time Trent and

Austin could pull Cheshire away, Sarah had a severely broken nose, lost almost all her teeth, well let's say she was almost unrecognizable. "LET ME GO! I

AM SO TIRED OF HER!" she yelled struggling to get out of there hold as Joel was helping her upstairs to the infirmary. No one in that house had ever seen so

much hatred in one little girl as they did today, cause when you looked into her eyes you could she a pool of some much hate and the aura around her was so

toxic you would puke in fact most of them did. That's what to expect when she has held it all in. "put her in my room, where she will be staying from now on"

Vlad yelled from the kitchen as he cleaned up his wounds , walking out the kitchen he caught a glance of her glaring at him growling. He grabbed her hand an

dragged her to his room, once they got there he threw her on his bed and pinned her there" listen here! You know as will as i do I'm not letting you go

anywhere or leave my side! Whether you like it or not" he growled in her ear


	15. Chapter 15

Cheshire struggled to get away from her ex-boyfriend, but without any success finally giving in she knew

what he said was true she knew in that moment when she told him what happened to her. For no one

knows Vladimir KnightingGale better then her herself "fine but no funny business and keep your

girlfriend-" placing a hand over her mouth he said something she wasn't expecting to hear "As of today

you are also my girlfriend, and only my girlfriend not Sarah. You will also go to school with the rest of us

and stay near me, that way no one will give you any trou-" wanting to say something Cheshire bit into

Vlads hand, pulling his hand away hissing at her. "Fine! whatever if that gets all this crazy shit to stop i'll

do it, make sure you don't try any funny business dammit, i may be going along with this but i still HATE

you! any who what do you?" she asked finally calming down from earlier events" uh, well you see I sell

drugs and the leader of a gang" he said shrugging scratching the back of his head walking into his

closest grabbing a pair of sweats and t-shirt then throws them at her. Then he changes in to a black

Wife beater with grey an white gym shorts"put those on it is time for bed" he said walking to the bed to

lay down only to stop by the sight of scars everywhere on her body as he watched her change into the

clothes he gave her. Vlad couldn't stop staring at her as she finished changing the sight of all those scars

covering over every inch of her body was unbelievable. Cheshire was done putting the clothes on when

she had this feeling someone was staring at her.


	16. CHAPTER 16

Ignoring the feeling she turned around to get settle in the bed only to see that Vlad was the one staring at her '_shit _

_did he see the scars_ ' she thought shrugging she threw a pillow , with some blankets at him "I'm not sharing a bed

with you again, so your sleeping in the floor" she said smiling smugly as she thought she had won. Vlad looked her

up and down thinking of how sexy she still looks In his clothes as he bit his lip"hmm, good idea but am I going to

do that" he laughed as he placed the pillow and blankets back on the bed laying down pulling her with him.

Snatching her hand away, she took some pillows and blankets an made a little bed on the floor the. Fell asleep.

Later that night Cheshire was having he usual nightmares as she tossed and turned something was different from

this nightmare "NO!NO! DONT LEAVE!" She mumbled as sweat drenched her entire body. Vlad woke up to the

sound of something. Not knowing what it was he decided to check on Cheshire. Vlad pulled the blankets off of an

crawled to edge of the bed, when he got there he saw a soaking wet girl tossing and turning mumbling with fear

written all over her face. As Vlad was about to wake her, she shot straight up screaming like bloody mary herself

was coming for the damn girl. Trying to shut her up he fell off the bed right on top of her "Chessie!" He said as he

fell catching himself so he doesnt crush her with his body, but he couldn't stop his lips from crushing her. Melody

and Trent ran into the room to see what was going on but only saw what looked like kissing" Vlad get off the poor

girl, no wonder why she was-" Trent put his hand over the girls mouth pointing at the sight before them, what she

saw was a 17 year old girl holding on to Vlad like she was holding on for her dear life.


	17. Chapter 17

Vlad stroked her hair trying to calm her down"shhh, its okay i'm here! nothings going to happen to

you" he whispered in her ear rocking her gently. Picking her up he placed her on the bed looking at

treat silently saying to go back to sleep he has everything under control, understanding Trent pulled

Melody towards the direction of there rooms. Vlad laid down beside Cheshire watching as sleep took

over her again but not before he heard her mumble something"please don't leave me alone again"

scooting closer to him she wrapped an arm around him.

A few weeks later school started for everyone, Cheshire was in the bathroom getting ready she was

wearing a purple plaid skirt with a white dress shirt, an a purple with white linening vest that had

the schools crest on it. She had her hair done in curls"Chessie lets go!" Melody yelled from

downstairs as she waited with Charity for her to be done. Grabbing her bag she ran downstairs only

to stop when she didn't see Vlad anywhere in site, she looked at the girls waiting for an answer "

him an the boys had something to do before school" Charity spoke up for the both of them as soon

as she heard those words she had the biggest goofiest smile for the first time the girls had seen

finally having sometime to her self without him anywhere around her. The girls led her out to a purple

lamborghini with leather seats on the inside an a touch screen radio"w-who's baby is this?" Cheshire

asked admiring the beauty before her eyes wishing that she was the one that owned it "Trents"

Melody said as she got into her boyfriends car. The rest of the ride to the school was quiet on her

part, Melody and Charity were chatting nonstop like they always do. Even though she had lived with

them almost a month now, she barely talked to anyone still always keeping to herself. The only two

people she talked to with the exception of Vlad was Melody and Trent. As soon as they parked she

hopped out the car not waiting for the girls running to the front office"name one of the ladys in the

office asked her"Cheshire Bluegroove, I'm here for my schedule" she replied as she held her hands

out for the piece of paper, when she got it she walked out the office looking at her classes.


	18. Chapter 18

Not looking where she was going, she was bumping into someone "AYE!" the person said as they

pushed her on the floor sending her things flying everywhere. Scrambling to get her thing, someone

grabbed her arm"Aren't you going to say sorry princess" said the Gingered haired male as he

tightened his grip. She rolled her eyes as she pushed him away from her, she kicked him in the balls

as she dusted off her uniform she grabbed her stuff walking away flipping him off"you will pay for this

bitch! ILL GET YOU" he yelled watching her walk away as he laid on the floor holding his family

jewels(;,"should of never touched me" she mumbled to herself.

It was a beautiful day outside the sun was shining there was no clouds in the clear baby blue sky

with a slight breeze to make it perfect, looking for a place to sit Cheshire saw a tree that stood out

among the rest that had the most prettiest looking flowers the color of blue with the sun it just at

the right angle making it seem like the tree itself was glowing. She decided that she would make

that tree her tree as she sat down under it.

Vlad had just gotten to school when he founded Melody and Charity talking to some girls, walking up

to them he notice that one girl was missing "so there we-" Charity nudged Melody pointing to the

direction that Vlad, Trent, and Austin where coming from. Stopping in front of the girls he ask " where

is she?" knowing who he meant they both gulped for they knew that they were in trouble "she ran

off when we parked the car" Melody said avoiding eye contact with the boys. Glaring at the two girls

in front of him " we are having a little chat after school" he said as he walked away from them. He

walked into the school looking through all the halls, in classrooms, he even checked the library but

she was nowhere to be found. As he was about to give up he leaned on a window sole looking

outside when he saw her sitting under the one tree that no one went near because it was to

different from the rest. Vlad pulled out his cellphone an took a quick picture of her reading her book

as she sat under a beautiful blue glowing tree with the window blowing her hair it was just a sight

to be seen, Jumping out the window he landed on his feet grateful for his past experience of jumping

out of windows. Walking up to her he remembered why he was looking for her"WHERE THE HELL

HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled at her.

Upon hearing him come near her she ignored his question an continued on reading her book" who

told you that you could wonder off all by yourself when i'm not around?" he growled. Feeling

someone glare at her she look up to see the one glare she was all to familiar with, not wanting to

see it anymore she looked away from him for it brought up memories she didn't want to think about

especially the first time she saw it. That glare wasn't for anyone else but her an both of them knew

that, he couldn't glare at someone the same way he glared at her within it was a mixture of love,

hate, worry, hurt, and forgiveness an he could never look at someone that wasn't her with it.


	19. Chapter 19

Cheshire was staring at Vlad while he glared at her pinning her against the lockets an him with no way to escape, when she remembered the

first time she saw the handsome glare...

_Walking into the Cheshire threw her shoes at the wall, as she screamed in frustration. Close behind her Vlad slammed the door shut behind him glaring at the girl walking _

_in front of him, wearing a black thigh high dress with a lace backing and black heels, " what the hell was that back there? Openly flirting with that guy in front of ME!"He _

_yelled as he threw his keys somewhere following her up the stairs. Turning around Cheshire faced a glaring Vladimir "so what?" she said with a shrug as she noticed Vlad _

_walking towards her, now standing face to face "i said YOU'RE MINE!" he growled with a sparkle in his eyes. Pushing him away, she turned an walked to her" you ain't _

_made no-" without letting her finish he slammed her against the wall holding her hands above her head..._

Snapping out of her day dream she saw that a crowd was forming around them "I wanted time to myself, and I saw an opportunity with you

gone for me to have that an I took it"she said avoiding eye contact with him, there was a sudden very pregnant silence between them a scream

through the halls broke the silence"BABY!" a cheerleader yelled as she tackled Vlad to the ground kissing him. Upon seeing this Cheshire rolled

her eyes as she walked off. Pissed off with what she saw for whatever reason she couldn't figure out, Cheshire found her locker an opened it

placing her things in it, she went in search of the library.

30 minutes later she walked out the the library to class not giving a fuck that she was about 5 or 10 minutes late'30 minutes with out that jerk felt like a

heaven on earth' she thought as she walked into College Algebra "Miss you are 5 minutes late" the teacher said seeing her walk in, Cheshire continued to

walk to the back of the classroom ignoring the teacher and students that were staring at her. As she sat down she found that Melody, Trent,Charity, Joel plus

Vlad with that one cheerleader sitting on his lap staring at her with the rest of the class, when she saw the cheerleader on his lap she got pissed taking it on

the class she yelled "THE FUCK YOU LOOK AT! GET ON WITH THE DAMN CLASS ALREADY!" her voice boomed throughout the entire school making everyone jump,

causing the cheerleader to fall off his lap also. The teacher went back to teaching afraid of what she would do.


	20. Chapter 20

Chuckling to herself, she pulled out her book so that she could finish it an began reading when from the corner of her eye she could she a figure

move toward her in the distance getting closer by the second. Looking up she saw it was Vlad, the one person she didn't want near her at all,

sitting down in the seat in front of her leaning his back against the window, he turned his head to look at her"You are in big trouble whe-

""BABE! what are you doing talking to this girl for?" Ms. Cheerleaders whined walking up to Cheshire an Vlad, A wicked smile appeared on her

face as she looked at the cheerleader. Cheshire got up from her seat an sat on his lap running her hands through his long blond hair with red

tips "Baby who is this slut, she's annoying me!Gah! to think i let her sit on MY MANS lap one last time" She said as she felt him wrapping his

arms around her.

Vlad knew exactly what Cheshire was doing, the look on Annabelle's face was priceless, her eyes were wide an teary, mouth opening and

closing as if she wanted to say something. Cheshire turned around in Vlads lap straddling him with her thighs squeezing against his softly with

her arms still wrapped around his neck, fully aware of the classes full attention on them, she kissed him hearing gasps along with mumbling

throughout the class, "Vladimir KnightingGale, you and your-'', Cheshire stopped kissing him turning her eyes towards the teacher saying the

one thing no one expected to hear "Titi Clarity did you really forget your only brothers daughter, cause the names Cheshire Bluegroove"

Cheshire called out getting off of Vladimir's lap, the class had gone dead silent upon hearing this for everyone thought the Bluegroove family

had all died when they found her parents bodies along the river bank, trying to process what was just said Clarity fainted. Grabbing her stuff

Cheshire walked out the classroom without looking at anyone, but before she left she took Vlads keys to his motorcycle without him noticing,

Climbing onto the Harley Davidson that was black with blue flames on it that had purple lining. As she climbed on to it she heard someone call

her name as they ran to where she was at"Vlad I just want to go home" she said waiting for him to get on, without any arguments he got on

an drove her home.


	21. Chapter 21

When they got to the house Vlad stopped the motorcycle as she climbed off he grabbed her hand pulling her to him holding her close.

Cheshire closed her eyes taking in his scent knowing that soon she would have to tell him a secret an the real reason why everything had

happened to her"Vlad let me go! just please let me go, forget about what we had. We can never be" she whisper to him biting her lap as she

ran off in the house, when she got to the room she closed the bedroom door an locked it. As Vlad saw her run into the house he knew

something was wrong that she was going to do something stupid an he had to stop her before he lost her again. He ran up the stairs trying to

catch her, only to have the door slammed in his face, trying to open it he realized it was locked. He banged on the door for her to open it.

Cheshire hurried as she packed her things hoping the door would hold long enough for her to escape, soon the banging stopped an it all became quiet to quiet

but she didn't pay any mind to it with the only focus on leaving but when she turned around to leave through the window she saw him climb through the

window growling dangerously at her. Jumping off the window he slammed her against the dresser"I said your not Fucking leave my sight or going anywhere

with out me i don't give a fuck how much you fucking hate me!" he yelled as he got in her face then she punched him knocking him on the floor as she raced out

the door down the stairs taking keys to a car as she heard Vlad smash the door against the wall as he opened it to go after her. Cheshire Jumped into the car

driving off to her aunts house to get the one think she will be damn if he found out about, for if he did that one last precious thing in her life would be in danger

as she was, when she looked in the mirror she saw that he was no where in sight. Arriving at her Aunt Clarity's house she saw twin babies on the lawn playing

one girl with Blonde hair with red tips , dark brown eyes with the slightest hit of freckles playing with the little girl she saw her twin brother who had Pink hair

with blonde highlights with Bluish green eyes, smiling at the babies she hoped out the car"Hayden! Nevaeh! Mommys home!" she yelled out to her 1 year old

babies. When the twin heard that they turned around squealing running with open arms to their mother"mama","mommy" they both screaming jumping into

her arms as tears of joy fell down their cheeks, Cheshire looked up at Clarity as she leaned against the door smiling an laughing wiping her eyes as she saw

the sight in front of her"what is this?" turning around she saw Vlad looking between her an the twins not believing his eyes or what he just heard with his own

two ears"V-Vlad w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here" she stuttered looking at the father of her babies...

**Hehe leave a review if chu wanna idc ^-^**


	22. Chapter 22

Narrowing his eyes at Cheshire biting his lip,"Chessie! it's almost time GET THEM IN THE HOUSE BEFORE ITS TO LATE!" he heard her aunt yell not

understanding what was going on he was pulled along with the babies by Cheshire in the house. Clarity looked around outside to make sure

they weren't to late when she saw a BLACK BMW roll around the corner she closed the door.

Kissing the top of her kids heads, Cheshire put them in their play pen. When she turned around she saw Vladimir pursed his lips while glaring at

her, grabbing him as she rolled her eyes she pulled him upstairs into the guess bedroom"Speak" she said walking into the bathroom thats

joined to the room with him following her"What the hell did i just see down there?" he whispered yelled "what you saw down there are our

twins Hayden and Nevaeh-"Vlad had pinned her against the bathroom door

"an you didn't think you should of told me this, when you had many ch-"

"Nope! want to know why!?" she flipped him on the ground pinning his arms behind his back"w-why" he squealed trying to get out of her

hold,"The night you left i know you knew i was pregnant because when i got home i found it on the table with a note under it saying 'I know' my

parents didn't even know yet an i had put that in the trash-"

"I DIDN'T KNOW, I DIDN'T EVEN WRITE THAT"

"THEN WHO WROTE IT CAUSE I KNOW IT WAS YOU, YOU DIDNT EVEN COME BACK HOME I WAS GONNA TELL YOU BUT YOU NEVER DID! I had to

hide the fact that i was from certain people because i knew who you an what you did, everywhere i looked i was being followed until finally i

gave birth in the town hall surrounded by everyone but all you could hear where cars an motorcycles arriving to take MY BABIES away from me

because their Daddy is the MOST WANTED by all drug lords an gangs Vladimir KnightGale.." she gasped when he got out of her hold an just

stared at her concern was all she could see in his eyes"they wanted to kill our kids just bacause 1. you couldnt keep in your pants 2. you

screwed them over 3. you killed someone they cared about... i had to give them up to my aunt Clarity just so they would be safe an fake their

deaths because of you, just then we had to run inside because they are looking for me they come down this street everyday at that time an we

had to rush them inside all the time for fear that they would see who they were an take them, the while town knows whats up an they vowed

to help protect us EVEN you because i begged them to.." she was now looking at him with tears in her eyes as he stood up he grabbed her

wrapping his arms around her an for the first time in 7 years she had witness him cry for everything he put her through an put Hayden and

Nevaeh through"I-I'm so sorry-","look i can't forgive you now but i also can't leave my aunt an babies here any longer if you want to make it up

to me, let them stay in the mansion with us i mean its hella big an" she looked him in the eyes hoping she wouldn't regret what she is about to

say"you can be apart of their lives" when he heard those words he wanted to shout with joy but didn't instead he called Brandon, Christina,

and Trent an told them to get here an what to bring...


	23. Chapter 23

Vladimir watched out the window for Trent an the gang to come with what he called for, as Chessie and Clarity were upstairs packing what the

twins and Clarity needed for the move to his home. As Vlad zoned out a pair of car headlights shown through the window announcing their

arrival, Walking to the door He signaled to the women it was time to go, picking up the twins he put them in a laundry basket throwing some

clothes on top so that they couldn't be seen, 'thankfully they are asleep' he sighed. Pushing the basket outside towards the car he heard the

twins starting to wake up taking a glance at Cheshire he noticed that she an her aunt were already in the car as he set himself in the car with

the basket, out of the corner of his eyes he saw the Black BMW coming around the corner"We need to leave now" he told Trent, Hearing the

hint of urgency in Vlads voice, Trent took off away from the house.

when they finally reached the house, Cheshire got out the car with her baby's, she took a deep breathe for she knew people would be asking

questions. When she stepped outta the car holding them she saw the looks she was getting from Trent, Brandon, and Christina, she was all to

familiar with them. As Cheshire walked in the house 4 story house, she did in deed get looks from everyone but instead of asking her

questions Vlad came inside saying "Family meeting in 10 minutes" without looking at her, he walked into the living room. She made her way up

to her room with her aunt following close behind." Clarity i think it is best that you stay up here an rest for awhile until i come back" she said

as she laid the baby's on the bed with a fresh bottle to help them to sleep, seeing her aunt nodding her head she left the room going to the

living room. When she got there she notice everyone was already, it went on for what seemed like hours no one spoke, " i see no one is going

to ask so i am going to come right out with it... Yes those are my kids... an Yes they are also Vlads too he didn't know about them till today so if

you got a problem with it that's your fucking issue not mine but if you would like to meet them you are allowed" She yelled aggravated with

the silence that she walked into not so long ago. looking around the looks of amazement an shock shown on all their faces, with that Cheshire

rolled her eyes and walked upstair to her room for some rest.

When Cheshire left everyone looked to Vladimir with one thing on their mind as will as his 'He's/I'm a father' shouts of joy and laughter were

heard through out the house. A few hours later he walked in Cheshires room to find Clarity, Cheshire and the twins fast asleep on her bed he

gave a chuckle which woke Cheshire out of her dreams "wake everyone up" was all he said to her before he walked out of her room, a few

seconds later they emerged from her old room " your old room is to be your aunts new room so that she is just across the hall from us" he

said with a smirk on his face but she still didn't show any emotion" Hayden and Nevaehs room is adjoined to our an the door next to ours" he

sighed walking to their door.


	24. Chapter 24

Cheshire followed him to the twins bedroom to see when he opened the door there was two cherry

oak wood cribs,2 light blue an 2 lavender walls with a rocking chair in the corner, small book shelves

decorated with child books, and more stuff for the twins, seeing all of this she gave out a soft gasp

"hey Chessie!" Melody called from inside their room, she noticed the girl she gave a soft smile to her

one that only she could make out "if its fine i would like to show -" Cheshire held out Nevaeh"this is

Nevaeh and," she pointed to her aunt an Hayden" they are Hayden an Clarity, she's my aunt" she

finished the introduction" will if its ok i would like to show them around an introduce them to everyone,

they are happy to see new FRIENDLY faces around" she giggled when she put a strain on the word

friendly knowing Cheshire would get the joke, luckily she did. Cheshire handed them off to her"I'll be in

the kitchen, Vlad would you come with me? I'd like to talk to you" Cheshire said as she walked in the

direction of the kitchen. She turned to see that he was following her" i just wanted to say-" she was

interrupted by a knock at the door, she opened the door only to be pushed aside by a green eyed curly

haired ginger girl wearing what looked like a very expensive chantel dress"BABE! I'M HOME!" the girl

yelled just about to jump on Vladimir, when Cheshire grabbed the girls foot throwing her on the ground,

she looked at the ginger with her emotionless facade on "who the hell are you?" she asked the ginger

"I'm Ashley... i live here" she said glaring at Cheshire"i am the head of this house, so why are you in MY

house" the ginger all but yelled at her " as i remember Vlad is the owner of this house not yo-"," I'm

his Fiancee" she yelled putting the engagement ring in her face"now it'll ask again who the fuck are you

an why the hell are you IN OUR HOUSE" Ashley yelled. Cheshire looked at Vladimir expecting an answer

only for him to look away from her like a child who just got caught stealing money from his mothers

purse. She looked at Ashley "I'm Cheshire...","CHESSIE! HELP HAYDEN ISN'T BREATHING" she heard

Melody yelled, she ran towards the direction she heard her voice when she saw her son motionless

and turning blue from the lack of oxygen an her daughter crying reaching for her brother, she ran to her

room searching for something that would help her son ravishing through her pantie chore, when she

found it she raced towards he son slamming the Epipen in upon his thigh, she looked up to see his

breathing coming back slowly"what the hell is all-" Ashley didn't finish what she was about to say

when she saw the twins. Seeing what they looked liked especially how the boy looked, who he looked

like she went to grab him, Cheshire still being in a state of panic saw her approach Hayden with a look

of hatred she pushed Ashley away from him"Stay the fuck away from my kids!" she growled out she

didn't like the vibe she got from the ginger an was going to make sure she was never near her children

but the ginger wouldn't give up she got back up insistent on getting to the boy"move pinky!"she told

Cheshire in turned was slammed into the wall by Sarah and Melody" you heard her stay the fuck away

from them ! or else" They sneered at the ginger, Cheshire Could already tell that the females in the

house didn't like this Ashley.

Upon entering the room he saw that the girls were pinning Ashley against the wall an that Cheshire

was hovering there kids protectively, walking pass the girls to his kids an Cheshire, he heard a growl

erupt from her. Vlad looked at Cheshire matching the look of protectiveness and anger but also

showing that he wouldn't hurt whats his. Seeing her lower her guard down he went an picked up

Hayden who was also sobbing as loudly with his sister" Hay shh its ok daddy's here calm down" he

said in a hush voice, feeling a pull on his pants he looked down to see Nevaeh wanting to be held near

her brother, Vlad bent down sitting on the floor with the both of them in his lap an Cheshire next to him

silently watching the interaction between him an the twins, avoiding his eye contact."Vaeh come here

babygirl" she said grabbing her daughter while rocking her to sleep, he followed in her lead when he

heard something hit the floor next thing he knew Cheshire had put a sleep Nevaeh on his lap as she

tackled Ashley to the floor with a menacing look to kill shown on her face " I wouldn't do that if I was

you Lil'girl! you may be his _Fiancee_, but I'm his babymama" she growled in the girls ear then she

pointed to him an the twins"you see that, ALL THAT IS MINE GOT IT? not yours but mine, touch them an

I'll kill you, your nothing you will never be anything in this house cause the day i stepped in i took

control of this shit" by now everyone had came in the room an was listening to what was being said

none dared to challenge what Cheshire said for she was right Vladimir was Alpha an so was Cheshire

"Try me if you want but ask Sarah what happened to her when she did cause if you do i swear you will

die... You can have Vladimir i already gave him 5 years an hes not worth it especially not with what i

went through because of him. I don't care, But touch them babys an your dead" Ashley looked at

Cheshire like she is seeing the devil, Cheshire stood up an took the twins from him walking off in the

direction of there room. What confirmed her finally getting there were things hitting the wall as they

were thrown. Vladimir ran up the stairs to see she had thrown all his stuff out the room his clothes,

radio, laptop, even pictures, broken glass was on the floor from some other things. He looked up to see

that she was staring at him"Just Leave me alone.. Go be with your fiancee, play your games with her

cause i ain't got time for that i got kids to take care of... I'm tired of the games you an me have been

playing for years i mean look what they did to me i know you have see the scars but you haven't seen

the worse of them" she whispered as she tried to keep her emotionless facade up but it was slowly

breaking as she thought back to what she went through even she wouldn't tell him them worse of

them all. That was the last time in weeks since Ashley has been back at the house that they last spoke

Cheshire has done everything in her power to avoid him an made sure that the bitch didn't go near her

kids the one time she did Ashley came out with both her legs broken. Vladimir was getting sick an tired

of her avoiding him, when...


	25. Chapter 25

When Vladimir hid in the closer waiting for her to go into the twins room for there afternoon bath, he heard the door open an as she was

about to past it he reached out an pulled her into the closet shutting the door behind her. She started to freak out in his hold because she

didn't know it was him "OW! CHESHIRE BLUEGROOVE THAT HURT" realizing who she kicked in balls she did it again this time with much force,

but Vladimir knew she was going to do it again an caught her foot in the process of doing it again."can we talk" he asked her his voice barey

above a whisper as he was also trying to hide from Ashley, she looked at him squinting her eyes "n-","ok good let me start this by saying i

completely forgot about her, i don't even really love her its just business but i am actually about to cut it off as i found some serious dirt on her

father" he said all in a rushed breath as he was looking at hi. Cheshire grabbed him by the collar pushing him into the wall"look i don't care

how you feel about that THING ok but the fact that you brought someone in OUR house that puts our kids in even more danger doesn't sit

right with me" she said as sh pulled him closer to her face "now be a good Daddy an get rid of her" she said as she kissed him starting a game

that she knew she would soon regret as she threw him out of the twins bedroom window waking them up an a panicy melody ran in the room

to see what it was when she saw Cheshire standing at the newly broken window waving at someone laughing when she went to see who it

was it an unconscious Vladimir laying on the ground"erm ok then lets go get these Lil'Cuties in the bath an get to know each other more huh

Chessie?" Melody asked her as she walked off into the twins bathroom with Hayden , while Cheshire followed closely with Nevaeh in her

hands.

Cheshire Went an started the water filling up the tub putting some toys in for the twins to play with, they both put them into the water an

washed their bodies an hair leaving them to have a little time to play in the bath"S-so Cheshire w-what would y-you consider us" she asked

her as she cleaned up alittle.


	26. Chapter 26

Cheshire sat there a little n started to think 'She has been the only one to actually accept me an treat well since i got here an no matter how

often i push her away she has been still there' she thought to herself"i would say as a Bestfriend i guess but don't tell anyone you know i hate

people in my business" she told melody "but wait whats your back story, why are you here with Vladimir an them"she asked the girl letting

curiosity show on her face. Melody had been waiting for this question for a minute now talking a deep breath she began her story" Well It

began when i was born you see Im Albino my parents are black but i came out white looking with really red eyes an white hair my mama loved

me just as much as my other siblings but my papa denied me he said'dat ain't mah child, she look nothin' like meh' always treated me different

him and mama would always get in fights cause of me an it wasn't any better at school was always bullied my sibling always had to help me

when people jumped me or made fun of me" It was a hard thing talking about her past cause it wasn't something she told many the only

people who knew were Vladimir and her boyfriend Trenton an now Cheshire "an then one day on the way home my mom got into a serious car

crash an she didn't make it... my father started to drink that day he would beat me senseless til i passed out everyday for 2 years an he even

went as far as to rape me one day while he was drunk so i ran away an then i met Trent an we lived on the streets until we met Vladimir an

joined his gang" Cheshire stared at the girl infront of her feeling bad for what she had to go through no one in their life should ever have to go

through that, for once since in 2 years she gave someone other then her kids a real hug"I'm glad your not going through that anymore, i won't

let anything like that happen to you again" Cheshire said to her as they go the twins out an put Nevaeh in a Batman Onsie with a Yellow Tutu,

batman ballet flats, and Yellow ribbons in her hair to match. While Melody Dressed Hayden in a Superman onsie with Red pant with the

superman symbol on the back pockets with some super man shoes"OMG! Chessie they look adorable in there super hero themed outfits

today" Melody Squealed as Trent came in dragging a now awake an angry injured Vladimir behind him when the twins saw their father they

squeal with joy wanting to be let down do they could jump on him and their Tio Trent, the girl put them on the floor watching them as they ran

to the boys Cheshire now hid behind her emotionless mask again."so Trent whats your back story... I must know if I'm going to let you an Mel

be our kids godparents" Cheshire smirked for she knew what she just said caught everyone off guard Melody tackled Cheshire to the with

excitement, as Trent an Vlad just stared at her"well you see.."


End file.
